


From Now on We Shall Be Together

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Established Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sexual Humor, Underage Sex, mentions of magic, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles finally act on their feelings for one another. </p><p>Written in Stiles POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now on We Shall Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic i had in my brain.. I had to let it out. STETER. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Stiles POV: 

I tried to deny it. I tried to hide my feelings, but it was useless. 

My heart belonged to him. And I couldn’t deny it any longer. 

The day I had met him, I had held my breath. Right from then, I knew I had found the home for my heart. 

I know, it sound cheesy, but what can I say, I had never felt like that before. 

I just wished he felt the same. 

All I saw from him was indifference. He was never too close to me. Unless, of course, he needed something. 

I cherished those short moments, when I was able to be with Peter. How I wished it was more often.

“Hello… are you in there?” Scott knocked me out of my trance. 

“Sorry, buddy.” 

“Dude, you’ve been staring out into space, I thought something had happened to you. I was about to call Derek.” 

“Nah.. Just thinking.” 

“Can I ask about what? Is it about Lydia?” He said looking me over. 

“Yeah, daydreaming with Lydia.” I lied. 

“You know I can tell when you lie, right?” He said raising an eyebrow. 

“Wolfy senses, I hate them.” 

He laughed and lightly punched my arm. 

We had been sitting on top of my roof. Just hanging out. 

“Let’s go in, I’m starting to get hungry.” I told him and started going toward my window. 

Scott followed closely. Always so overprotective of his simple human friend. 

“If it makes you so nervous, why do we even come up here?” I asked annoyed. 

He just shrugged as he made his way into the window. 

We ate our dinner and just talked mainly about school and how it had been eerily silent in Beacon Hills. 

“Dude, you should be happy nothing bad has come our way, although, I have been wanting to practice my magic a bit more.” 

He just nodded in agreement, but was mainly quiet. After a short while he left. 

The next day, Derek calls a meeting. 

He usually only did that when something bad happened. 

I hadn’t heard about any deaths or things similar from my Dad. Unless, he was keeping it from me. But I shook that thought. 

Once I arrived to the Hale house, the pack was already there. And more surprisingly, so were the Argents, and my Dad.

I sat next to Peter, since it was the only open spot. Couldn’t get better than that. 

He smirked my way and then nodded at Derek. 

“We have a problem. There’s something out there, Deaton said it was some kind of werewolf, but it hadn’t fully transformed.” 

“You mean, like another Kanima?” I asked him, looking at Jackson. 

He frowned at me. 

“Not exactly, this thing can actually shift, but it looks like a rabid dog, with foam at the mouth and patches of fur missing.” 

I saw Chris smirk. 

“That’s disgusting.” I said shifting uncomfortably and shaking the chills from my body. 

“How do we kill it?” Chris asked. 

“Seems like the same you would us. Mountain Ash, wolf bane. Cut it in half..” 

“I get the picture.” Chris said shaking his body. 

“Okay, so the full moon is in a couple of days, and I don’t want this thing running in town, seems it too can get stronger with the moon. So, I want us to go out and stake out the town, any sight of it, and we kill it. We’ll divide in teams, the one to find it, call the others. Cora and me and Isaac will go together, Scott, and the Argents go together, Jackson, Lydia and Aiden, go together, Boyd, Erica, and Ethan, together and Peter and Stiles.”

“Alright, Peter, we're perimeter buddies!” I told him and patted his back.

Peter just rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

“Alright, if there are no sightings, we meet back here at midnight.” Derek added.

“I’ll go double check at the station and make sure the town is safe.” my Dad told us. “Be safe son.” he said as he got into his cruiser.

We all went our separate ways. 

“I think the cemetery would be a good place to start.” Peter told me. 

“You would know that, zombie wolf.” I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked. 

“Zombie wolf?” 

“Well, you did die twice already..” 

“Right.” 

I pulled up at the cemetery, and I grabbed my bat. Peter raised his eyebrow. 

“Really, all you brought was a bat?” 

“I don’t have claws like you.” 

He just shook his head and we both walked into the cemetery. I clutched Peters jacket when something moved behind a tombstone. 

“What was that?” I whispered quietly to him. I knew he could hear me. 

“Shh.” He said and removed my hand from his jacket. “Stay here.” 

Great, standing in the middle of a cemetery. 

Then that thing launched itself at Peter. 

Peter clawed at it, but the thing wouldn’t move. My stomach twisted itself at the sight of that thing. 

I slammed my bat across its back and continued swinging until it roared and turned to me. 

I stepped back but continued swinging. It tried pouncing at me but Peter grabbed it by the throat and threw it. 

“Run!” He said and pulled me toward a mausoleum. We managed to shut the door and we could hear the beast clawing at the door. 

We stared at each other for a moment. Peter’s face looked burned. His shirt was all bloody. 

I touched it slowly. 

“Sorry..” I said and caressed his face. 

“Yeah, thanks, it will heal.” He said and removed my hand a bit too forceful. 

He took out his phone and dialed Derek. 

“It’s at the graveyard, come quick. This thing has us trapped inside one of the mausoleums…Yeah, we’re okay. Just get here!” 

We stayed quiet for a bit, the thing roaring outside. 

“Thanks, for helping me.” He said suddenly. 

“Thanks for pulling it away from me.” 

We heard Derek’s roar and we stepped outside. They had it surrounded. 

Allison shot a bow to its heart and Chris shot it in the head. 

All the wolves launched and clawed at it. Finally, Peter ripped its throat out. 

The thing gurgled then it finally just laid limp on the ground. 

Chris brought a torch and lit it on fire. 

“Better be safe than sorry.” He said smirking. 

“That thing is disgusting.” Erica added. 

“Let’s go home.” Derek said and walked away first with the pack following him. “Are you okay, Peter?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

I tugged on Peters jacket again. He turned and frowned. 

“What?” 

“Are you okay? You’re still bleeding.” I said moving his jacket to the side. 

“I’m fine, Stiles.” And he pulled his jacket. 

Now, I frowned. 

“Don’t lie to me zombie wolf.. You’re not healing.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

He started walking then he stopped and leaned on a tombstone. 

“Yeah, you’re really fine. Let me take you to Deaton.” 

“No, just take me home.” 

I nodded and helped him into the jeep. 

“Um, where exactly is home?” 

“Turn a left on the next light. Then a right. The apartments I live in are right in the corner.” 

I did as he told me. We arrived at his apartment and he barely managed to take the keys out from his jeans. 

I took them from his hand and opened the door, turning on the lights as we walked in. 

“Nice place.” 

“It’s okay, I guess.” 

I sat him on the sofa. 

“There’s a first aid kit in the bathroom. Second door to the left.” he told me removing his jacket. 

I got the kit and went back to Peter. He was having trouble removing his shirt. 

“Here, let me.” I told him and grabbed the scissors in the kit. I began cutting his shirt until we could remove it. 

Then I grabbed the antibacterial and cotton balls. 

“This is going to sting.” I told him as I cleaned his wounds. 

He growled low. 

“Move forward, I know you have some on your back.” 

He frowned but did as I asked. Sure enough, he had deep scratches on his back. 

I cleaned them all up. 

“How about you take a bath? Maybe that’ll help. I have something in my jeep that just might help. Deaton gave me some healing potions.” 

“Fine.” He said thru clenched teeth and got up. 

I stepped out and grabbed my little kit. 

Peter was already in the bathroom filling the tub. I poured some of the liquid in the water. Making it sizzle and turned green. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to kill me?” He said smirking. 

“I’m trying to help you zombie wolf. Now, I’ll leave you alone to get in the tub. You have to stay in there for 15 minutes.” 

“There’s some food in the pantries, a few drinks in the fridge. You can help yourself for some if you like. But you don’t have to stay with me.” 

“Peter.. I want to stay, unless you want me to leave.”

He looked at me for a while.

“Well, are you going to watch me getting naked?” He said unbuttoning his jeans.

My face got extremely hot. I walked out of the bathroom so quickly I felt dizzy. I heard him chuckle then groan. The water probably stung him. 

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ham, cheese, and veggies for a sandwich. I made one for Peter too. 

I grabbed two plates after opening every single cabinet looking for them. I poured some chips on it and placed the sandwiches next to them. 

Peter came out with nothing but the towel wrapped around his waist. 

“You… look… a lot better.” I blushed, staring at his body. “Made you sandwich.” 

He took the plate and bit into the sandwich. 

“Thanks.” He said with a mouthful. “Well, common..” he motioned to the sofa and I followed him. 

He flipped through the channels. 

“Nothing good to watch.” 

“Well, it is midnight.” 

“Wont your Dad worry?”

“He texted while you were in the bath. He’s staying at the station, Carl is sick and cant work.” 

We finished our sandwiches in silence. Then I took the plates to the kitchen.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Why what?”

“Why did you help me?”

“Because, zombie wolf, believe it or not, I care for all my pack mates.”

He frowned. 

“And I like you.”

His eyes shined blue a bit. 

“You like me? Are you not afraid of me anymore?” 

“You’re no longer a threat to me.” 

“And why exactly is that?” He said scooting a little more closer. 

“Because, then sour wolf will kill you, and not to mention Scott.” I smirked. 

“Really..” 

“Yeah..” 

Our faces were only inches apart from each other. 

“Stiles..” 

“Yeah..” 

“I can smell you..” 

“So, do something about it already, zombie wolf.” 

“I’ll show you exactly how much a zombie wolf can do.” 

And with that he pressed his lips to me. Hungry and as passionate as it could get. 

His tongue searching for mine, and I obliged. We both explored each others mouth. 

Oh, god, how can he taste so yummy. My arousal grew by the second. 

He pinned down on the sofa and licked my jaw all the way to my neck. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Stiles.” He growled playfully in my ear. “And now, that I have you, I’m not letting you go.” 

Sometime during our make out session, he had carried me into his bedroom. Placed me on his bed and practically ripped my clothes off. 

I shivered as his mouth trailed kisses along my body, sucking and probably marking the spots where his mouth landed. 

It was completely blissful. 

I only wished we could stay like this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, just wanted to share that I have a facebook page where Ill be posting pictures and spoilers for my stories.  
> I am Immortal is the name of the page.  
> Do me a favor and go check it out! Thanks:)


End file.
